Stargate: The Jaffa Wars
by Sorne3000
Summary: The replicators are gone. The armies of the Ori are defeated. However, a new threat looms over the galaxy in the wake of these victories. One that threatens to bring the Milky Way to its knees.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate. Don't own the characters. Don't own any merchandise. Don't own any rights. I pretty much don't own anything. **

**Author's Notes:** Welcome to my second attempt at Fanfiction! (My first being a Naruto fic under a different alias) A couple things to note. In my time line, it goes Ark of Truth, Continuum, then Season 4 Atlantis, and then we pick up after that. There are however flashbacks. Anything about Continuum in this fic is purely how I would have written it, so don't worry about spoilers on that front.

**Additional Information: **_Pairing will be Cam/Sam_. If you can't handle this pairing, be warned, it will be heavily laden with it. (Also, some Daniel / Vala)

_Rating will be _**M**, just because I don't know where I'm going to take this thing. It's more of a precautionary measure than anything.

I have been rather out of practice when it comes to writing, since the past year has been spent in physics and chem laboratories. I've gotta work myself back into the zone I was in a year ago, so please bear with me on that. Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue:**

**SGC: Present**

She could hear the buzz as her alarm began to sound and rolled on her side to hit it, hoping a whack would teach it some manners. She just couldn't bring herself to get out of bed, not now, not today. The last thing she wanted was to get up, get dressed, and head to the briefing room. She'd run through this routine too many times to count, but today was different, today, she would have to face _him_; a prospect which had plagued her all night. One which had deprived her of some much needed sleep.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice." She mumbled groggily as she swung herself out of bed. It took her a few minutes to find the energy to walk to the bathroom and start on her morning checklist.

Shower. Check. Teeth. Check. Clothes. Check. She hesitated for a moment as she looked down at the porcelain of her sink."Come on. You can do this." She almost chanted to herself, hoping that in the process, she would will her composure into place.

Minutes passed as she stood there, now focusing on her reflection in the mirror. Staring deeply into her own blue eyes, she attempted to remain in control. That's what she did; that's who she was. She didn't let her emotions get the better of her, and this should be no exception. But it was, and she knew it.

Breaking her concentration, she left the bathroom and took a seat on her bed; this time, fixing her gaze on a speck on the floor of her quarters. "I don't know if I can do this..." she half whined as she ran her hands over her face, and through her hair. "I don't think I can face him..." she continued. "Not after what I did to him."

* * *

**Antarctica: 9 Months Ago  
**

It had taken Col. Mitchell, Col. Carter, General O'Neill and Daniel an unprecedented amount of luck to track Baal's mother ship, but finally they managed to locate it at the southern end of the globe. Finding it, and reaching it however, had been two completely different tasks.

The four of them had found themselves in a series of events mimicking the movie, The Terminator, a point Cameron didn't let the rest of his team forget. Baal had gone back in time in order to change the future. He had succeeded in claiming Vala, now Qetesh, as his bride, as well as snagging Teal'c as his new first prime. However, out here on the frozen tundra, he was after an even bigger prize: the ancient technology which had allowed SG-1 to defeat the armies of Anubis. And now, the only things standing in his way, were Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill, and Daniel.

"So, I take it this is the part where I suggest we split up?" Cam announced after SG-1 had successfully infiltrated Baal's vessel by stealing a tel'tak, and boarding the ship.

"For the plan to work, we'll need to plant the C-4 in the engineering bay, and blow it as they are about to break atmosphere. As long as we can cut power to their engines, the re-entry should be sufficient to destroy the vessel." Chimed Sam.

"Alright, alright. Mitchell and Carter, you two go and plant the C-4. Daniel and I will see what we can do about Teal'c and Vala." O'Neill instructed in a hushed tone as the group huddled behind a mountain of containers.

"Well, that sounds all fine and dandy, but how exactly are we going to convince both Teal'c and Vala that they aren't who they think they are. I mean, who's to even say Vala is still Vala. Qetesh could still have complete control over her." Daniel interjected in a matter-o-fact way.

"Well, this isn't exactly uncharted territory Daniel. How many times have we had to do this exactly?" O'Neill shot back.

"General, with all due respect, if we're going to get this done, we'd better get going soon. Every minute we stay here, Baal is getting closer to reaching the Ancients' outpost. And I'm pretty sure we don't want that." Quipped Cameron with a rather frustrated look on his face.

"Alright, alright. Just remember, after you're done, head to the rendezvous point on the ice shelf. Don't worry about Daniel or I, just worry about getting the hell out of here." O'Neill explained as he tapped Daniel on the back, signaling he was ready to set this half-baked plan into motion.

"Good luck Sir," Carter said as Jack and Daniel began to move out.

"You too."

And with that, both Col. Mitchell and Carter made their way to the engineering room. They had to work diligently not to be seen by any Jaffa patrols. It seemed this place was crawling with them.

Foot by foot, deck by deck, the duo clung to the safety of the shadows. More than once, Cam had nearly thought their cover was blown. These Jaffa had stone cold expressions on their faces. He hated not being able to read someone. A couple times, one of Baal's minions had looked directly at him, but he couldn't tell if they'd noticed the two members of SG-1 or not.

Suddenly, Cam raised his fist, giving the motion for both to stop. "Sam," Cameron barely whispered. "How much further?" he asked with a rather impatient look on his face.

"It's a few decks below our current position. Just follow my lead, and don't fall behind." Sam replied as she took point, a little annoyed at her companion's impetuousness.

After what had seemed like forever to Cameron, both he and Sam had finally made it to the door behind which the central core of the ship's engines laid. Cameron quickly got out a fiber optic scope and wound it under the door leading into the room. Slowly, the picture of the inside of the room came into view on his end.

"Alright, we've got 2 Jaffa guarding. Shouldn't be too tough, one of them even has their back to us," Cameron whispered to Sam. "I got right, you take left." He finished, as he motioned for them to breach.

Sam hit the controls on the door, and before the guards could register what happened, both Carter and Mitchell pumped several rounds from their P90's into both Jaffa's torsos. Each man fell to the ground in a heap.

"Nice work." Came Cam's voice.

"Thanks, you too. Now lets get the charges set." Sam replied as they both dropped their gear, and began wiring the explosives.

* * *

It had taken them about a quarter of an hour to properly rig the room to detonate. Upon finishing, Samantha decided to whip out her laptop in order to finalize her calculations. 

"Alright, we're done. Let's get out of here." Cam stated while Sam seemed to be transfixed by her PC. He snapped his fingers in front of her head. "Sam? Hello?" Mitchell tried again, this time grabbing her arm.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right, sorry. This should be sufficient to knock out their engines. Let's head out." Sam replied, as she slung her rifle around her back, still reading the screen.

Upon leaving the newly sabotaged room, Cameron took point this time, a little irritated that Sam still had her eyes glued to her damn computer.

They had made their way down the hall when Sam suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, something isn't right here." She stated. "I'm getting some anomalous readings coming from the engines."

"Sam, there's no time, we have to get out of here." Cam started.

"We can't. We have to go back. I need to check something." Sam tried to explain as she turned around, and took off back down the hall.

"Sam! SAAAAAM!" Cam called out with a rather loud whisper. "Ah, hell!" He yelled, as he followed after her.

Sam didn't know what these readings meant. The power being fed through the engine's network was increasing slightly, but steadily; and there didn't seem to be an explanation for it. She ran a few theories through her head as she dashed down the hall, back to the room they had just finished rigging, but nothing made sense to her. "If this increase stays on its projected path, then..." She mumbled to herself before heading through the door, and right into a patrol of Jaffa.

The warriors, who had been inspecting the bodies of their fallen comrades, quickly turned their attention to the intruder.

"Awww crap." Sam stated with wide eyes.

"SAM! DOWN! NOW!" Cameron yelled from the doorway as he opened up on the patrol, managing to nail two of them before the others leaped out of the line of fire.

While still on the ground, Carter quickly scrambled back out the door while under Cam's covering fire.

"So, can we go now? Or do you want to take in any more of the sites!" Cam yelled as his gun ran dry, and he retreated behind Sam.

"Cam! Behind you!" Carter yelled, as another patrol, this one alerted by the firing, took up positions at the end of the hall the two SG-1 members had taken refuge in.

Cameron went prone, as Sam dropped to one knee to begin returning fire on their newly arrived guests. Both Colonels fired volley after volley at the ever increasing Jaffa down the hall, as they tried to create an opening for themselves to move backwards, and retreat down an adjoining corridor.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Sam stated while squeezing off another volley.

"Ya think?!" Cameron yelled as he opened up again with a hail of gunfire.

Both Cameron and Samantha continued to fill the hallway with as much metal as possible. Jaffa after Jaffa were left slumped on the ground, yet there seemed to be no end to the reinforcements. Finally however, the warriors grabbed their injured, and retreated to an adjoining room.

"Huh? What do you think they're doing? They had us pinned down." Sam stated as she kept her eyes peeled for any activity.

"I dunno," Cam started as he got up from his position to face his blonde teammate, at the same time, spotting the single Jaffa soldier who had managed to flank them as he was about to let loose a blast into his friend's back.

"SAM!" Cameron screamed as he ran towards her, pushing her to the side, and in the process taking the shot intended for her.

"GAAAAH! DAMNIT!" he screamed while falling to the floor.

Carter instinctively turned around and managed to drop the attacker with a clean shot to the head. It then took her a few seconds to register what had just happened.

"Cam!" She yelled as she dropped to her knees in order to assess the wound. "Cam, let go of it for a sec. Let me see..." she said as he complied, clearing his hands from his side, while at the same time, raising his head in order to get a better look at it.

Sam quickly brought out her knife, and carefully cut back the clothing around the fringes of the hole in order to get a better look. It wasn't pretty. It looked like the plasma from the staff had opened up a hole the size of her fist right through Cam's right kidney.

"Sam." Came Cam's voice, quiet and labored. "Sam, you... you have to get out of here... You have to get to the outpost. You have to stop Baal from..." but he was cut off as he winced in pain.

"No. There is no way I'm leaving you here." Sam declared sternly, as tears began to form around her eyes. "I can fix this. I'm going to get you out of..."

"Heh. I don't think so... Not this time..." He interrupted.

"Cam! I'm going to get you out of here." She stated again as she started reaching for her medical pack.

"And then what? Don't get me wrong Sam... I'm all for having you drag my ass out of here... but take a look at where we are... We're on a damn ice flow... in the middle of Antarctica... Face it Sam... I'm not going to be getting out of here... Not alive anyway... And I am not going to drag you down with me." Cam responded, with an intense look on his face. "Now get going... I'll give you some cover..." He finished as he looked back down the corridor, to where he knew the Jaffa were regrouping.

"Cam, I'm not going to..."

"SAM! GET GOING! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Cam barked, using much of the strength he had left. While he knew they were of equal rank, he hoped to God that she would get the message.

She looked at him, apologetically, with her lips pursed, and tears now freely falling from her eyes. She gave him a nod as the first staff blast wizzed by their heads. Sam closed her eyes, and slowly began lowering her head. She caught Cam off guard, as she delicately captured his lips with her own. He could feel the warmth of her tears as her mouth connected with his. Cameron's heart began pumping harder than he had ever felt it as her lips remained attached to his for what seemed like an eternity before she pulled away.

"I'll see ya round..." He said as Sam noticed that dopey smile of his plastered across his face. "Now get going!" he shouted as his focus switched to providing her as much fire as possible.

She gripped his shoulder for an instant before she got up, and ran off down the hall. She finally made it to safety, and dropped behind some cover as she heard Cameron stop firing. She kept hidden, and peered around a corner to see what had happened. The group of warriors had made Cameron's position. They didn't waste anytime disarming the injured man before creating a path for someone, and it didn't take Sam long to figure out who that someone was.

"Ah, Colonel Mitchell! It's been far too long!" She could hear Baal casually say. "What a pleasure it is indeed. And fitting I suppose. Now I'll be able to have the same fun with you as I did with your predecessor. Only this time, I don't think any system lords will be coming to your aid, eh?" The host finished, before letting loose a blood curdling laugh.

* * *

**SGC: Present**

_Even though General O'Neill, and Daniel were able to convince Teal'c and Vala of who they really were. Even though all five of them managed to stop Baal's forces from stealing the Ancient technology, the goa'uld had still managed to escape in a cloaked tel'tak. He was still able to get away with a few ancient drones, but most importantly, with Colonel Mitchell._

_It had taken the SGC nearly two months to determine the fate, and whereabouts of Mitchell. It had taken another month to successfully plan, and execute a rescue operation. Sam had made sure she was the one leading that mission. She felt she should be the one to go in, guns blazing, and pull off the daring rescue; but nothing could prepare her for what she had found._

_She was there for Jack after he had gone his rounds with Baal's interrogation techniques. She knew that he could kill a man hundreds of times over, and resurrect him with the power of a sarcophagus. She thought she had witnessed first hand the horror of that level of mercilessness, but she found out, what Jack had been through was nothing compared to this. Jack wasn't subjected to that level of brutality for this long. He wasn't nearly as broken and helpless as the man she found inside that cell._

Shaking herself, Sam quickly did her best to push those memories back into the recesses of her mind as she mustered up the strength to stand. She glanced at her watch momentarily, realizing she would have to leave immediately if she didn't want to hold up the briefing. Apparently Bra'tac had arrived a day or two ago with some urgent news. The Daedalus had delivered her back to the SGC from Atlantis a mere ten hours prior, and she had spent most of the time since trying to catch up on some sleep. Needless to say, she was a bit out of the loop.

With a sigh, she forced herself to her feet and made her way to the door. Turning the light off, she looked back at the empty room, then out to the hallway which eventually lead to her destination. "Yup." She quietly stated to herself. "Welcome home Samantha Carter."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, there's some of the preliminary stuff. The story will follow a story line, however I reserve the right to make side mission chapters, much like the series itself. Just treat this like another arc of the series. 

Also, please review. If you liked it, comment. If you want more, comment. If you have a problem with something, I would ask you to comment, but be respectful / constructive. If I misuse a ship in some way, or there's a plot hole with regards to previous episodes, tell me, but also keep in mind, I'm not 100 up to date on every episode of both SG-1 and Atlantis. I do however go back, and read episode synopses, or watch episodes for research.

If you are happy with what you just read, well, I'll be working on the next chapter soon, but I also have a paper to write, and a test to take this Tuesday and Wednesday respectively, so it might be a little while before I will be able to update. Anyway, thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, or its characters. If I did, there would be no need for me to write these...**

**Author's Notes:**Sorry this chapter took so long to publish. I've had A LOT to deal with in the form of tests/papers I've had to write. If it were up to me, I would gladly choose working on my fanfiction over multi-drug resistant bacteria; but alas, school must come first.

_Pairing:_ Still Cam/Sam, and that isn't going to change. (Some side Daniel/Vala) 

_Rating will be _**M** Don't know where this thing will go exactly. The backbone is pretty much set, but I personally don't know where it will be in 10 chapters. Could still be T rating, could be a lemon, we'll just have to wait and see.

**Note: Italics means inner conversation. Bold italics means someone else is speaking internally.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**SGC Briefing Room: Present**

"Well sir, I do believe this is a first." She could hear a distinct southern drawl coming from behind the door. "Carter being late to a briefing is like..." She chose that instant to enter the room.

"Ah, Colonel Carter. We were just talking about you." General Landry greeted the newly arrived member of SG-1. "Glad to see you could make it." He added with a slight undercurrent of sarcasm.

"Indeed. It is good to see you once again Colonel Carter." Came the familiar voice of her Jaffa teammate.

Sam couldn't help but pause for an instant, taking in the scenery of the room once more. She had grown accustomed to it; so much so, it almost pained her to part with it while she was away on Atlantis. While she found her office there hospitable, it wasn't nearly as well suited for mission briefings.

"Uh, Sam?" Came Daniel's voice. "Hello?"

She didn't realize until all eyes were on her that she had begun to zone out a bit. Quickly glancing around the room, she gave an awkward smile as she moved to an empty seat to the left of Teal'c. As she sat down, she made an effort to try and give everyone a sort of "I'm glad to be back" grin, catching everyone but Cameron, who appeared to have had his back to her the whole time.

"Well, I'm sure every one here's glad to see you made it home safe and sound..." Landry began. "But I'm afraid that isn't why I've called you here today. We have a special guest who requested to speak with you all directly. I think we may want to give him our full attention." the general finished his little introduction, at which point, an older looking Jaffa entered the room through the same doorway that Sam had so gracefully passed through just moments before.

"Master Bra'tac!" Teal'c announced with a stunned look adorning his face.

"Ah, Teal'c. It is always a pleasure. As it is to see all of you again. It has been too long. Especially in your case Colonel Carter." Bra'tac said as with a warm smile.

"Oh no, by all means, the pleasure is all ours." Daniel began as he got up to shake the older man's hand. "I'm sorry we haven't kept in closer contact. We've sort of been busy on our end, finishing off the remnants of the Ori, along with thwarting another Baal attempt geared at taking the SGC out before its actual conception." He finished in a joking tone.

"Well, as much as I like catching up with old acquaintances, I'm afraid Master Bra'tac is not exactly here to talk with us about what we've been doing with our time these past few months." The General interrupted, steering the discussion back towards the task at hand.

"Don't suppose it would have anything to do with any treasure of some sort?" Vala chimed in, shrugging as she wore an awkward smile similar to the one Sam had a few minutes before.

Daniel just held his face in his palms.

"I wish that were the case." The elder Jaffa stated as he took a standing position behind Teal'c. "However, the news I bear is not pleasant." He stated, with a stern look in his eyes. "As of a few weeks ago, the entire Jaffa nation is now in a state of civil war."

This garnered the attention of Teal'c, his eyes growing wide as he turned his head to meet his former master.

"Wait...what?" Daniel asked. "I thought you guys were tired of all the in-fighting. I mean, you just sort of succeeded in having your own general elections am I right?" He finished.

"As always, you are correct doctor Jackson." Bra'tac replied. "However, many amongst the Jaffa were opposed to this political move. And many of those in democracy's favor, soon became disillusioned after the atrocities committed by Se'tak on Dakara. I am afraid, support for our newly founded nation may have died with its former leader."

The room became incredibly heavy as the news was allowed to sink in.

"Isn't there anything you can do about it? You can't give up on democracy after one bad experience. Hell, I mean, even Hillary is still finding work somehow." Cameron tried to lighten the mood, however, it only succeeded in attracting some unwanted stares from Daniel and General Landry.

"What I meant to say sir, is that if at first you don't succeed..."

"Try and convince a nation of warriors who have been at odds with one another for thousands of years to lay down their arms once more in an attempt to elect another governing body which in their minds, has failed them on several occasions, only leading them to the situation they find themselves in currently?" Teal'c attempted to finish Mitchell's statement.

"Well... Personally, I was going to go with 'try, try again,' but that works too." Cam said under his breath as he sunk deeper into his chair.

"Unfortunately for us all, the time for diplomacy has come and gone. I have tried reaching out to the former Jaffa council, but several members have severed their allegiance to democracy. Factions have already sprouted, and war is currently being waged for dominance of the galaxy."

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but how exactly is this going to effect us?" Mitchell inquired as he leaned into briefing room table.

"Not everyone within the Jaffa nation acknowledges the accomplishments of the Tau'ri Colonel Mitchell. Many feel that we as warriors have been dishonored by relying on the people of this planet." Teal'c answered.

"And, I am afraid that many of those who have ascended to a seat of power within the growing number of factions, have raised their voice in favor of amending this disgrace." Bra'tac added.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Am I to assume, that after all of our help in finally defeating the Goa'uld, the Jaffa nation has it in their minds to destroy us?" General Landry interrupted.

"I am sorry to say, but that is correct General Landry."

"And, with the loss of the Asgard, we are pretty much outnumbered, and unprotected." Sam interjected.

"You are correct Colonel Carter. And that is not the worst news." Bra'tac appeared as if the information he was about to reveal would be the most devastating of all. "The greatest threat among these newly formed factions, is the one lead by the former system lord, Baal."

Eyes widened throughout the room, as Daniel seemed to do a double take while turning to face the Jaffa leader.

"Wait, wha..." Was all Samantha could spit out as she was completely caught off guard by the news. It took time for what she had just heard to register. Once it clicked, she immediately looked around the room, noting that everyone was staring at Bra'tac. Everyone except for Cameron. He seemed to be fixated on the table. Clearly reliving memories she desperately wished he could forget.

"I do not understand how, but it appears that Baal has been able to acquire Ancient technology. His forces have been able to backwards engineer this technology, and apply it throughout his fleet. His ships now harbor advanced shields and weaponry, vastly superior to any current ship controlled by anyone among the Jaffa. An arms race between the competing factions has been born from this. It appears that Ancient outposts have become one of the new targets in this war. Which only seems to add to the problems your world faces." Bra'tac finished.

"Because we happen to have an Ancient outpost sitting in the South Pole." Landry said as he began massaging his temples.

Everyone grew quiet as the severity of the situation began to be realized. Earth had faced many foes before, but almost none were so bold as to attack the planet directly. Anubis had tried before, and failed because of the Ancient weapons buried deep in the ice of the pole. However, with a fleet armed with Ancient technology, Baal's forces would have no problem overcoming that hazard. Not only that, but Earth always had allies in some form or another. The Tok'ra had all but been unheard of as of late, and the Asgard were gone. It appeared as if their strongest allies, had now become their most powerful enemy. 

"Awww hell! Then we'll just do what we've always done!" Cameron finally snapped out of his semi-vegetative state. "We'll deal with whoever thinks they've got the balls to mess with us."

The room turned their attention to Mitchell.

"We've dealt with how many technologically advanced enemies with superior numbers? This isn't exactly our first Barbe Q. If anyone thinks that they can throw us out of the house after all we've done and been through, they've got another thing coming." He continued.

"We've got to open up diplomatic channels with these leaders, and if they refuse to listen, wanting to destroy us instead, then we'll take them out one by one, Halo style, like we did every single Goa'uld who ever dreamed of destroying this planet!" Cameron finished.

Everyone appeared stunned; not expecting this much optimism from Mitchell, especially what he had been through whilst in the clutches of the greatest of their new foes.

Vala quietly raised her hand, and the room turned its attention in response. "Um. This may be a stupid question, but what exactly is Halo?" She asked with an innocent, and goofy smile stretching from cheek to cheek.

"Oh come on! Nobody here plays ANY 360!" Was Cam's wide eyed response.

The apprehension in the room which had been present only moments ago was shattered, as everyone appeared touched, on some level, by what had just transpired.

"Alright. Well, thanks for the pep talk Mitchell. Now, I've got to go brief the joint chiefs and the president on our current situation. This meeting is adjourned." Landry stated with a smirk as he eased himself out of his chair; the rest of the briefing room's occupants standing at attention in response.

"So, who's hungry?" Daniel asked, while everyone began to head off in their respective directions.

* * *

**SGC Corridor: Present**

"CAM! Hey Cam! Wait up a second!" Sam called down the corridor as she tried to catch up to Mitchell.

She could see a slight cringe in the back of his neck as she said this. He didn't slow down, and she was forced to jog to close to gap.

"I was hoping you would slow down a bit and give me a chance to catch up." She lightheartedly remarked as she slowed to a fast paced walk.

"Okay. So, what's up Sam." Mitchell replied, keeping his head facing forward as he continued down the hall.

"I've been back for about twelve hours now, and I haven't had a chance to say hi."

"Hi." He responded with a dry tone as he kept the pace up.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? Surely there can't be anything this important after what was just dumped in our laps." She joked as she tried to sidestep the tone he had just used.

He suddenly stopped and turned in her direction. "I'm going to my quarters. Is that a problem?" He almost spat back at her.

"No. No problem. Mind if I join you?" Sam said with a pleading look on her face. She had hoped to get some alone time with the man. She wanted... no, she needed to get a few things off her chest. She needed answers to questions she was afraid to ask, yet knew she had to.

He grumbled. "Doesn't matter to me." He said before taking off again down the hall, leaving Sam to catch up once more.

* * *

**Cameron's Mind: Present**_  
_

_Ah great. What the hell is this all about? I haven't seen her in God knows how long, and now she all of a sudden wants to follow me home? Isn't that supposed to be like the third date or something?_

_So what, how do you do? How have you been? Oh, I've been great. Just doing a little bit of this and that, you know; nothing too interesting. How is Sheppard by the way? Did you finally end up ripping McKay's head off? Maybe force a lemon or two down his throat?_

_No, this can't be about catching up. Why the hell would she bother with that after the shit she pulled. There's got to be something else to it. She's gotta have some sorta reason for doing this. _

_Guilt? God I can only hope. Maybe if she feels shitty enough, she'll never pull a stunt like that again._

_**Hahaha! Cameron, I don't think I'll ever get enough of this!**_

_Shut the hell up! I wasn't talking to you._

_**Well, it's kind of hard not to hear you blather on like a high school girl who just got stood up by her prom date. **_

_Oh please. Just because you like reveling in my misery, doesn't mean I have to sit back and take it. You just keep this up. Keep pushing my buttons. You'll see what happens..._

_**Let's not forget who created who here Cameron. As I recall, I was your last resort.**_

_A mistake I've been trying to rectify since I got back._

_**And yet here we are. Face it Cameron. You'd be nothing without me. You would have died long ago if I hadn't stepped in.**_

_Keep tellin yourself that. Won't make a bit of difference. You're my mess, and I'll have you cleaned up in no time._

_**Well, how bout instead, we ask Samantha how she likes the new and improved Cameron Mitchell. Maybe she'd prefer it if I, stick around, if you catch my drift.**_

"_You son of a..."_

* * *

**SGC Corridor: Present**

"How about you just shut the hell up before I put you back in the hole you crawled out of!" Cameron shouted at the entranceway to his quarters.

"Cam?" Sam was taken aback. "Are you okay?"

Upon hearing her voice, Mitchell seemed to snap back to reality. "What happened?" He asked nervously under his breath.

"That's what I was about to ask you." Samantha answered.

"Huh? Oh. It's nothing." He stated, shaking his head as he opened the door. "Have a seat on the couch or something if you're coming in. I've gotta hop in the shower real quick. And Sam..."

"What is it?" She asked with a grin, butterflies forming in her stomach at the prospect of him taking a shower while she kicked up her heels in his living room.

He drew close to her...very close. Sam could feel the the warmth of his breath as he nearly brushed her nose with his own.

"Don't be going through my stuff." He stated plainly as he withdrew from her presence, and entered the bathroom, leaving her alone in the doorway, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**SGC Cafeteria:**

"You okay Teal'c? You've been looking sort of depressed since this morning. I think." Daniel said as he set his tray on the table, taking a seat across from the Jaffa.

"Indeed." Was all the warrior managed as he picked up his corndog, looking at it intently.

"I know it seems that we're back to square one with the whole Baal thing. But we've defeated him and his armies before. We'll do it again." Daniel tried to reassure his friend.

"I sincerely hope you are correct Daniel Jackson." Teal'c responded before biting his corn wrapped meal in half.

"Oh, don't look so glum you two." Came the voice of Vala as she forced her way into the conversation, as well as the table, taking the spot next to Daniel.

"Maybe we have yet another massively superior force to fight, armed with technology the likes of which we've never seen. And said force is headed by the one Goa'uld system lord who we can never seem to get rid of, no matter how many times we kill him. And maybe, just maybe, we'll end up having to start this Jaffa alliance thing all over again." She continued. "However..."

The two men gave her their partial attention as they waited to see where she was going with this.

"At least Samantha's back." She finished, tilting her head, and letting loose a rather awkward grin.

Daniel's face fell into his hands for the second time that day as he started shaking his head.

Teal'c however, returned her smile and gave her a nod.

"Indeed. It appears we are all back together once again." Teal'c said as his attention went back to his food.

"Though, I don't really know at this point if that's such a good thing." Daniel muttered, still holding his head in his hands.

"What do you mean by that Daniel?" Vala asked with a slightly annoyed and inquisitive tone.

"You can't be serious?" He replied to her. She just kept staring at him, looking confused.

Daniel looked at Teal'c, as if pleading for some help explaining the situation to their less adjusted teammate. Finding none, he decided to explain the situation the newly reformed SG-1 faced.

"What I mean is, that Mitchell's only been back for six months now."

"Your point?" Vala stated, getting rather annoyed with gaps he expected her to fill in on her own.

"My point being, that it's only been what, six months since we rescued him from Baal? He's only been in therapy for the past three. He had major problems after we got him back, but after Sam joined the Atlantis team... well don't tell me you didn't see how bad it got after that. I mean, she didn't even bother to wait for him to regain consciousness before she left." Daniel finished.

"Your point?" Vala restated.

Daniel clutched his head yet again, taking a deep breath before elaborating his train of thought further.

"Again, my point being, that he's had enough to deal with in the past three months. He's been able to control _him_ for the last little while, but who knows what will happen to his psyche with Sam back. I mean, as much as I love Sam, I don't really think she realizes what kind of damage she did to him by just up and leaving. I don't understand how she didn't know how much he really relied on her for support. I'm afraid with the news about the Jaffa, and now her coming back, his mind could fragment again, like it did while on Baal's ship. We may have to deal with both of those personalities again. And that's not something I'm looking forward to after the last time."

The trio grew quiet, as Teal'c and Vala's expressions turned melancholy. The three just looked at their lunch trays, until Vala finally decided to break the silence.

"Then I guess it wasn't such a good thing when I saw Sam following Mitchell down the hall to his quarters..." She said with a cringe.

"What!" Daniel looked surprised as he faced the dark haired woman.

"Yup. I saw Samantha follow him into his room about a quarter of an hour ago. He didn't seem too upset about it. I mean, he did stop for a second and tell his door to shut the hell up. Nothing unusual. At least for him." She continued as she plastered that awkward smile back onto her face.

"Oh boy... This isn't good." Was all Daniel could manage, as his head fell back into his hands.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Bet ya thought I was done! You guessed wrong!

Sorry it's been a while. I've been incredibly busy with tests, labs, practicals, papers, and work. I haven't had much time off, but it's spring break now and I'm pretty much free for the next week or two.

So, as you can tell this chapter is pretty much more background on the characters as well as an elaboration of the summary, but, it had to be written. I hope to have an actual meaty chapter next update, but that may take a little bit. I have to decide where to go from here. I have several things in mind, I just have to finalize what I want.

In regards to Cameron. If you have objections to where I'm going with that, just keep in mind, I'm trying to cover some bases here. I don't think anyone could have gone through something like I eluded too in the prologue without some ill effects. And after doing a little research, this seems to be a plausible one. With that in mind, I'm going to have to do some more research on the subject, but everything should fit together rather well with some real world applications being applied to in this case.

Anyway, please please please! Review! They really keep me going! Thanks again for reading, and keep checking back every so often!

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, SG-1, Atlantis, or anything involving said franchise. Nor do I own any of the compounds mentioned in the following chapter, or whatever movies are referenced.**

**Author's Notes: **To all of you waiting for action, I'm sorry, but I need to still hammer out some character / plot development before I start sending them off on missions. To all of you who like Sam / Cam moments, well, this chapter is for you. Enjoy!

* * *

**Colonel Mitchell's Quarters, SGC: Present**

It had been about twenty or so minutes since Cam had hopped in the shower, and Sam was starting to get restless. She really wanted to get this inevitable conversation over with, however, she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She also knew this unusually long shower was most likely a ploy on Cameron's behalf to avoid said aforementioned discussion, but she had to see this through.

"I can't sit around twiddling my thumbs much longer." Sam muttered to herself. _I don't think he'll be too upset if I do just a little bit of snooping._

She got up from her place on Mitchell's couch and started walking around the small, on-base apartment. It was a rather dull abode. A living room, bathroom, bedroom and a small kitchen were it's only constituents. She decided to start her self-tour with his living room.

Sam casually walked around, making note of whatever she saw. There wasn't much to take in. The room was rather plain with hardly any furniture. Upon entering the room, the only thing that grabbed your attention was the giant 52" projection screen television sticking out like a sore thumb.

"The sign of a true man." Carter quietly stated as she continued her stroll.

She found herself making her way to one of his dressers which appeared to have a stack of pictures on it. Sam quietly sifted through them, taking a long look at each one.

Most of them weren't of any interest to her. A few of the team in the base's cafeteria. There was one of Teal'c attempting to play what she thought was an X-Box. Another of him and Daniel posing in front of what seemed to be an ancient Egyptian exhibit somewhere. Then she got to the ones towards the bottom of the stack.

The pictures suddenly changed from Cameron being his goofy self, to him in the recovery ward of the base. In the first of th is section, he was obviously unconscious, but she could clearly see his beaten face behind layers of bandages, not to mention two rather large staff blasts which appeared in his right shoulder, and left leg.

The next was of him in the same ward, only this time, wearing a half cocked smile; a hollow attempt at looking positive. She continued sorting through the lower portion of the stack when her heart suddenly sank. She finally realized what these pictures represented. These photos were ones which chronicled the road to recovery he had to endure after his time with Baal. The same road she had left him to walk alone.

Carefully, she placed the pictures back the way she found them, and quietly backed away from the dresser as she quickly headed for Cameron's bedroom door.

"Maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead." She mumbled. _But then again, what else am I going to do._

As softly as possible, she opened the door, and crept into his room. Making her way to his bed, which was situated towards the middle of the far wall, Sam took a seat and turned on a lamp she found resting on one of the bed's end tables.

Here again, he had many photos. However these were framed, and appeared to be of happier times. Most of them were of his immediate family. Several of them involving him and his father posing in front of various air craft, as well as a few of him and his family during what appeared to be Christmas dinners.

A warm smile spread across Sam's face as she dreamt of what it must be like at the Mitchell household during the holidays. The smell of turkey filling the rooms. The sound of Cameron bickering with his father about which aircraft they've flown was best, as well as an almost endless supply of fresh baked macaroons. (Even though she couldn't stand them)

Sam kept up her daydreaming until a loud bang emanating from the bathroom shook her out of her trance. The sound of running water stopped and she froze. Not moving a muscle, Sam remained on the end of Mitchell's bed for what seamed like an eternity before she heard the water start up again.

"Better finish this up quickly." She said to herself as she tried to slow her now rapid heart beat.

Her attention was brought back to the task at hand as the sight of an open dresser drawer caught her eye from across the room. She moved swiftly to the the source of her curiosity, and found that the drawer was filled with pill bottles. Most were empty, but amongst the almost sea of prescriptions, there were some which were obviously still in use.

"Haloperidol, Fluoxetine, Lithium Carbonate?" Sam read aloud. _What is Cam doing with all of these?_ She pondered. _Anti-psychotics, anti-depressants, as well as mood _stabilizers?

She started to panic, fumbling the medications in her hand as she dropped them back to their former resting place. She realized that she may have just stumbled across something she wasn't meant to see. Maybe _this_ was what he had warned her about before she was allowed to enter his dwelling.

As quickly as she could, she slammed the drawer, and started to back up, not realizing until after a short fall, that she was heading straight for his bed.

Sam laid there, motionless, as a torrent of unwanted memories began flooding back. Memories which had been plaguing her with guilt since she left for Atlantis. The very one's she had come here to talk with Cameron about.

* * *

**Baal's Ha'Tak, Eastern Mountain Range, P3R 776: Roughly 6 Months Ago**

"Daniel, Vala, come in." Samantha Carter spoke softly into the radio located on her left shoulder. "How are you guys coming with the engine room?"

There was a slight pause.

"Splendidly Samantha! We've managed to knock out the guards here, and are in the process of setting the engines to overload once we blow the main conduits with some explosives. How's the whole rescuing Mitchell thing coming on your end?" Vala replied with an unusually cheerful sound in her voice given the situation the team found themselves in.

"Teal'c and I have made it to the prison tier. He should be somewhere on this level. We haven't run into any problems so far, but I'm requesting radio silence for the moment just to be safe." Sam responded.

"Will do! Vala out!"

"Alright, Teal'c, you take lead." Sam whispered to her Jaffa teammate as he passed her on the right, taking point.

Quietly, the duo clung to the shadows as they made their way from wall to wall, corridor to corridor.

Suddenly, Teal'c raised his right fist, and both of the SG-1 members hid behind a large pillar, narrowly avoiding detection by a rather large group of Jaffa warriors.

"That was close." Sam murmured when she was sure the patrol had passed them by.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied. "We must continue onwards Colonel Carter. According to the information given to us by the Tok'ra spy among Baal's ranks, Colonel Mitchell's cell should be located just a few hundred meters down this corridor." He finished as he popped his head around the corner, checking for guards.

"What do you see?" Sam asked, anxiously awaiting their next move.

Teal'c turned his attention back to her. "There only appears to be two sentries standing guard outside of the cell at this time." He stated as he strapped one of his P90's to his back, and reached for his zat gun. Samantha did the same.

With a hiss, blue energy flew through the air as both SG team members rounded the corner, and caught the two Jaffa standing guard in the side with volleys from their sidearms. The two lookouts dropped to the ground like two sacks of potatoes, and Teal'c moved in for a closer inspection.

Both men appeared completely out, and he gave the all clear sign. Samantha moved up, and Teal'c took a defensive position in front of her as she worked on overriding the locking mechanism on the cell door.

"Just give me a minute here. I've almost got it." She said, more to herself than to her companion.

"I certainly hope some Colonel Carter. I do not believe it wise for us to linger here much longer. We risk being discovered by the many Jaffa patrolling this level." Teal'c replied with a cautious tone.

"Just, one more second... Got it!" Sam almost cheered as the door separating them from their captured friend opened, revealing a large, dark room with bars located towards the middle of it.

Both swiftly entered the cell, and Sam went straight for the control console, attempting to switch on the lights, as well as free her friend. Meanwhile, Teal'c attempted to locate their former team leader.

"Colonel Mitchell. Are you there?" Teal'c whispered into the darkness, hoping for an answer. "Colonel Mitchell!"

Silence filled the room as Sam continued to work feverishly on the panel.

"Mmmmmmmmmm." Came the sound of groaning located on the other side of the bars.

"Cam?!" Sam nearly yelled as she paused for a moment.

"Mmmmmmmmmm." More groaning.

Samantha became desperate as she went back to work, switching this crystal for that, bypasing this circuit with another, until finally, the lights came on, and the bars withdrew.

Sam swung herself around and she headed for the entranceway to the cell. However, after making it to where the bars had previously been, her feet gave as she slipped on something.

"Ow!" She hissed as her head collided with the cold metal of the floor. She tried to lift herself up, but nearly slipped again on some sort of viscous liquid which seemed to cover the floor.

"Hey Teal'c, think you could give me a hand." Sam asked as she tried to fight off her newly aquired dizziness.

"Teal'c?" She asked again while she opened her eyes and looked to her collegue, noticing that his seemed to be glued to the corner of the cell.

She tried to trace his line of sight, but found her feet were obstructing the view. She tried to get up again, and once more, nearly slipped on whatever was covering the ground. Frustrated, Sam raised her hand and inspected it.

"Blood?" She stated to herself as she noticed her arm was covered in the crimson substance.

Immediately, the realization struck her. She rolled onto he front, and used all fours to get herself up. Once on her feet, she turned to face what had her Jaffa friend speachless.

There, lying in the corner of the cell on his back, was Cameron Mitchell staring up at the ceiling, oblivious to his two rescuers.

Panic stricken, Sam rushed to the back of the room, hoping that they weren't too late.

"Mitchell?...Cameron?!... CAM!!"

* * *

**Colonel Mitchell's Quarters, SGC: Present**

"You know, it's not polite to be going through people's stuff." He announced. "Especially when they specifically tell you not to."

Sam quickly snapped out of whatever kind of dream she was in as she shot up off the bed, still with her back facing him.

He slowly made his way to the drawer which she had been snooping through just minutes before.

Moving past her, she noticed he was still wet from his shower. He only wore a pair of boxers, along with a towel which also helped to cover the lower half of his body.

"So, find any goodies while parusing through my stuff?" He said dryly as he opened the drawer.

"Let's take a look here. Ooooooo! Fluoxetine. There's some good shit right there. That crap makes all the little suicidal thoughts you have just float out the window on a magic carpet of indifference. I tell ya, nothing else comes close to taking off the edge like this." He said in a sarcastic tone as he tossed the bottle back with the others, while simultaneously picking up another.

"Oh, and what do we have here. Haloperidol. Now this is some real _crazy_ medicine." He almost laughed to himself. "But damned if it doesn't get the job done. Though, the occasional butterfinger moments, and the falling on my face while walking to the bathroom thing can be a pain in the ass."

He closed the drawer slowly, not turning to face her as he backed up, and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"So Sam, what exactly do we do now." He quietly stated, not expecting an answer from her.

Both remained still for what seemed like an eternity, before someone mustered the courage to speak.

"I guess I'll get going then." Sam nearly whimpered as she slowly turned for the door.

"Yeah, you do that. I mean, that's what your best at after all." Cam replied sharply.

The silence was almost deafening as Sam stood still at the end of his bed. Tears beginning to condense around the corners of her eyes.

_This is what you wanted isn't it? This is what you came here for. What you came here to confess. _She spoke inwardly. _Just get it over with, quick and clean. Get yourself under control. Regain your composure, and just ask him. _

Sam remained as stiff as a board while Cam was busy looking at the floor. Neither made any attempt to break the awkwardness which had just befallen the room they currently occupied. That was until...

"I'm sorry."

It was spoken softly, almost inaudible to it's intended recipient.

"I'm sorry."

Tears which had threatened to overwhelm her moments ago broke through Sam's restraints, as she turned to look at the man sitting half naked to right.

"I'm sorry Sam." He repeated once more, a little louder so she could hear. "I'm sorry I've been acting like an ass ever since you got back. I've been having a pretty rough... year, with the whole... you know." He explained.

"Every day was hell on that damn ship." Cameron began, as Sam's tears became mirrored in his own eyes.

"The good days... I'd only be sent to the box maybe two or three times. I may get a staff blast here or there, but then they'd just leave me alone to bleed out in my cell." He continued sluggishly, as he tried to keep his poise.

"The bad days... well, the bad days would seem to last lifetimes. It was kinda like being an earthworm in a middle school biology class. I mean, at times I felt that I should have been wearing an orange parka or something." He chuckled to himself as he turned to find a concerned, as well as sympathetic look on Sam's face.

"I take it you don't watch much South Park either." He stated as his gaze returned to the floor.

"You may find this stupid, I know I do sometimes." He muttered to himself. "But did you know, the one thing that helped me get through that time, was what you did to me right before you took off down that hallway. It, and you, were the light at the end of the tunnel I thought I'd never see." He stated. "You were my strength."

"I mean hell, I hear you even launched yourself head first into that rescue op of yours; that borderline suicidal plan, which everyone thought was going to end up getting the entire team killed or captured. And looking back on it, I don't know how you got Landry to sign off on it. But that's beside the point." He paused.

"You got me back Sam. You managed to save me from that place; from those bastards." Cam was starting to lose his composure as he quickly wiped away tears with his forearm.

"And then you left." He almost whimpered as he began nodding slightly.

"You got me back, and then, by the time I was awake, you were gone. You'd just up and left me when I needed you the most." He finished as he finally broke down and began to sob silently.

Sam didn't understand what had just happened. She was completely taken off guard by what had just been explained to her.

_I don't get it. _She began to think to herself. _I don't get it. Isn't he supposed to be mad with me about going back to that room after he told me to let my suspicions go? Isn't he supposed to be angry with me about not properly covering us during our escape? Isn't he supposed to be upset with me because I'm the reason he ended up on that ship? _She asked herself, bearing witness to one of the closest men in her life crumbling apart in front of her.

Almost instinctively upon seeing Cameron hunched over with his head in his hands, falling to pieces on the bed just inches from her, Sam calmly walked over, and took a seat next to him. Whether it was appropriate conduct or not, this wasn't the time or place for it.

Slowly, yet tenderly, she snaked her right arm around his bare back, anchoring it just below his own, and drew his head in to rest under her right collar bone. She quietly placed her left hand behind his head, and held him, as she allowed her forehead to come to rest on top of his.

"It's okay Cam." She began to coo, trying to reassure him. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm back, the team is back, and we're all here for you." She repeated again and again.

The two remained locked in this embrace for what seemed like forever. Sam continuing to try and comfort the one person she never expected to see this from, and Cam continuing to sob in her arms.

Carefully, after a while, Sam began to ease herself onto her side, all the while keeping Cameron close to her, directing him to the other half of the bed. Without making any noise, she began stroking his hair with her left hand, as her right started searching, and eventually found the lamp next to his bed. Turning it off, she placed her arm back to its original position, and continued to hold him, offering her support, until both slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Colonel Mitchell's Quarters, SGC: 6 Hours Later**

"Mitchell." Daniel announced his arrival outside of the Colonel's quarters. Not hearing an answer, he tried again. "Mitchell, it's me, you in there?" He said again, this time adding a few knocks.

He waited there for about a minute, and decided to try the knob. To his surprise, the door was opened. He knew it was probably not a good idea to enter without permission, but they would both be late if they didn't leave soon.

"Hey Mitchell, if you're in there, I'm coming in, so put some damn pants on if you haven't already." Daniel joked as he entered Cameron's living room.

Upon entering, he searched for the light switch, illuminating the living room when he found it.

He quickly surveyed the abode, only to find it empty.

"Huh. Guess he's not in here." He stated as he poked his head into the bathroom adjoined to the room he currently occupied.

_Not in there either. Guess that leaves one possibility left. _Daniel thought to himself as he made his way to the bedroom.

As he neared his destination, he noticed that the door had been left cracked, and that the light was off inside. Quietly, Daniel moved closer, hoping not to wake his friend if he was indeed asleep.

"Mitchell..." He said softly as he began to make his way past the room's threshold.

"Ohhh, Mitchell." He said again, this time a louder, playful tone.

Daniel was quick to notice the silhouette of a body laying on the bed.

"Alright Cameron, enough is enough. If we're going to make it to movie night, we've got to leave..." He said as he hit the switch, lighting up the room enough to notice Mitchell lying in bed... next to Sam.

Cameron stirred, as Samantha turned to face the room's new occupant.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" She asked rather groggily.

"Me?!" Daniel replied as his jaw very nearly hit the floor. "I could ask you the same thing!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Can you keep it down? You'll wake him up." She responded, looking in the direction of the man laying next to her.

"Are you serious?" Was Daniel's reply, his mouth still appearing to be located about a foot off the ground.

Sam cautiously removed the arm that Cam had managed to wrap around her waist while sleeping as she slowly made her way off the bed. Once she had succeeded, and was sure she hadn't disturbed Mitchell, she quickly made her way to Daniel, taking him by the arm, and leading him out of the room while she turned the light off, and shut the door.

Daniel ended up taking a seat in Cameron's recliner located across the room, as Sam found herself a spot on the couch adjacent to it. Both didn't say a word, but merely stared at the floor. Sam looked nervous, while Daniel seemed to be trying his best to hold back a torrent of laughter.

"It's not what you think." Sam began the inevitable conversation which seemed to be looming over them.

"And what do I think?" Daniel stated, trying to force back a smile, and failing.

"We didn't... You know... Do anything inappropriate." She replied.

There was a pause.

"And you honestly expect me to believe that?" Daniel countered, this time, letting a few giggles slip from his mouth.

"Look Daniel. He was upset. I originally came here to talk about some things which had been on my mind for some time, but he ended up." She tried to explain without damaging Mitchell's character. "But he ended up needing some help."

"Needed some help... getting his pants off?" He responded, this time almost breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"Daniel." Sam did not sound at all pleased with with the way her friend was treating the situation.

"The truth is, he happened to hop in the shower and left me alone in the living room. I decided to do a bit of snooping, and, well, I found some pills of his. He caught me with my hand in the cookie jar sorta thing, and he ended up nearly killing me."

This got Daniel's attention. His amused look quickly turned into one of concern.

"He didn't..." He began, but his line of thought was broken as Sam interrupted him.

"No. Not at all. In fact, he opened up to me instead." She started. "He began to talk to me about what happened to him during his... you know, but it ended up being too much for him. I just sort of found my way to his side, and tried to console him. He seemed like he hadn't been getting much sleep, and I've been absolutely exhausted from the ride back to Earth, that we just kind of fell asleep and didn't realize it." Sam tried to explain.

"Okay..." Daniel began as he tried to interpret what Sam had just been said. "So, he told you?"

Sam looked a little confused.

"Told me about what?"

"About why he's taking those pills you found?" Daniel's concerned expression resurfaced as he asked her.

Sam just continued to look at Daniel with a puzzled look.

"Well, he was on board that ship for just over three months." Daniel started. "The human mind wasn't designed to endure that kind of pain for such a long period of time, not to mention the withdrawal associated with repeated sarcophagus use. At some point in time, while on that ship, Cameron's mind was just completely overwhelmed. The only way he was able to keep some semblance of sanity was to separate his consciousness into two distinct personalities. One was the Mitchell we've all come to love, and the other." Daniel paused.

"Well, the only way for his mind to deal with the intense pain his body was feeling, was to create a sort of, masochistic personality. One that delighted itself in pain, as well as inflicting it on others."

Sam's eyes grew wide as tried to comprehend what Daniel was explaining to her.

"After we got him back, and subsequently, after you left, we had to deal with both Camerons." Daniel's expression grew rather grim as he went on.

"We tried a variety of different techniques developed by the Tok'ra. We even brought in Dr. Amuro and Marell from Galar to try and erase his memory of those months, but they didn't prove too benefictial. In fact, all the Galaran device did was force him to relive them. That plan sorta backfired." Daniel drifted off as he said the last part.

"Anyway," He began again. "Cameron's been in therapy, as well as on medication ever since. He seems to have gotten everything under control now, but he has been having some difficultly with the side effects of what he's been taking. Lack of coordination, difficulty concentrating, as well as severe cases of apathy for example." Daniel explained. "Apparently he's been finding it difficult to get some sleep every now and then too."

Neither said a word as Daniel allowed Sam to absorb what he had just said. Sam's look had drastically changed from one of confusion, to concern once more for the man asleep in the next room.

"We were actually kind of worried, because he seemed to take you leaving for Atlantis rather hard." Daniel continued. "We were afraid that you returning would have sparked another one of his attacks, and we would have to deal with his other personality. And let's just say, that wouldn't be a very pleasant thing to witness. I think Teal'c still has a bit of a limp from the last time."

Sam returned her gaze to the ground as she tried to think of what to say. She was rather stunned to be hearing this about Cameron Mitchell, the person she had come to use for support when she herself was feeling particularly vulnerable. And now, to finally hear out loud just how much he had been suffering, it all caught her rather off guard.

"Well, I don't mean to worry you or anything Sam. I mean come on, it is Mitchell we're talking about. The man's resilience can only be described as incredible." Daniel tried to reassure his friend. "He'll bounce back from this like he always has." He reached over and gave Sam a pat on the shoulder.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a movie night to attend." Daniel finished as he began to get up from Mitchell's recliner.

"You guys still have those?" Sam inquired as she lifted her gaze from the floor to catch Daniel leaving the room.

"Yeah. Though it's Vala's pick tonight. We're stuck watching Mr. Magorium's Wonderful something." He huffed as he began to realize the downward direction his night was about to take. "You two are welcome to join us once Mitchell's awake."

"Thanks Daniel. I'm still a little tired myself, but I'll make sure to tell him when he wakes up." Sam said as she got up from the sofa.

"I kinda figured as much." Daniel stated as he headed for the door.

"Oh and one more thing. General Landry wants to meet with us tomorrow morning at nine. Apparently Bra'tac has been able to get in touch with a few of the new faction leaders who may still have some interest in an alliance with Earth. As far as I know, we're heading out tomorrow to make contact with them in a remote mining camp on P5X 797. It's a pretty remote planet, so it should provide an ideal spot for a back alley alliance" He added.

"Thanks again Daniel. I'll make sure Cam gets the message."

Daniel lingered in the doorway for a moment before giving her a quick smile as he hit the lights and exited the room, leaving Sam to her thoughts, as she carefully made her way back to Mitchell's room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, not much in the way of action, but don't worry, that's coming up. I already have what I want to do for the next chapter pretty well thought out, I just have to do a bit of research beforehand, and then start working. Suffice it to say, the actual story part of the fic will really start next update.

Sorry if you caught any grammatical errors. I have in fact edited it a few times, however, wouldn't save the edited chapter. I've had to go back over it again and again, and it's gotten to the point where my mind just couldn't find any more mistakes. However, one of my friends has agreed to start beta reading next chapter, so that should help out.

Hope you all enjoyed this section, but now I'm off to a staff meeting.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE MY TYPING FOOD! YUM YUM


End file.
